Yakunan
|name = Eagle Sky |kanji = イーグルスカイ |romaji = Īguru Sukai |race = Human |birthdate = |age = 33 (debut) 40 (X791) |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |guild mark = Left Arm (Removed) |affiliation = Eternal Shadows |previous affiliation = Fairy Tail |occupation = Dark Mage Fire Mage (formerly) |status = Deceased |marital status = |relatives = Unknown Mages |counterpart = |alignment = |magic = Fire Magic (formerly) Dark Magic |alias = The Demon Eagle (悪魔イーグル, Akuma īguru')|team = None |partner = |previous occupation = None}} '''Eagle Sky (イーグルスカイ, Īguru Sukai), was a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former Fire Mage, and was one of the main antagonist of Fairy Tail: The Dawn of a New Dark Age. He was also the Guild master of Eternal Shadows. After coming into contact with a Dark Mage, Eagle abandoned the Fairy Tail Guild and pursued to learn dark magic. At that time, Eagle was just thirteen years old, but because he descended from a prominent line of mages, Eagle was able to learn several forms of Dark Magic, all which were from Zeref himself. Since then, Eagle has constantly attacked and killed several mages who have opposed him and his followers. He also attacks Fairy Tail Mages who are on jobs, but does not kill them for he prefers to send them as messages to the guild, often stating he will destroy them. He was also the twin brother to the Ice Mage Falcon Sky. Eagle was considered the most evil and cruelest Dark Mages of the current age, however it is still far from what Zeref had done 400 years in the past. Eagle's obsession in wanting destroying Fairy Tail was the same desire that got him killed in his final battle against Mavis Vermillion & Makarov Dreyar. Appearance Eagle is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, dark red eyes (formerly black) with a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance, and spiky black-colored hair. Despite being in his late thirties, Eagle has the looks of man in his teenage years, hence looking like a 17 year old. He has scar across his left eye, courtesy of Natsu Dragneel during their first confrontation. He has a black robe whose shape look like moving smoke, as his robes are made entirely of black magic in general, therefore giving it the apearance of black smoke. He carries a black staff in his right hand that holds a red orb at the top. After several notable members of Fairy Tail disappeared for seven years, Eagle's scar on his left eye was healed, but had a new scar crossing slighly close to his right eye. Personality When he was in Fairy Tail, Eagle was a kind and honest soul. He enjoyed helping his friends within the guild and was willing to following in the footsteps of his parents and go to any job. However, after gaining a deep interest in Dark Magic, he became cold and played pranks on fellow guild members. While this gained Makarov's attention, he thought that Eagle was playing jokes. However, one day, Eagle fell into a trap set by a fellow member where water fell on him. Enraged, Eagle casted a painful spell on the member and severely injured him along with two others. Because of this, Makarov expelled him from the guild and warned to never come back because if he did, he would do something he would regret. Not caring, Eage left, shortly after he set other spells on other guild members and disappeared with a malicious laugh. He also shows no will in hesitating at all, as he would even attack his own Mages for failing a mission or losing a fight to Fairy Tail. He even goes as far into killing them. Upon his transition to a Dark Mage, Eagle became manipulative, cold, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless and psychotic, to the point of insanity. Eagle's sadistic nature was seen when he coldly and ruthlessly tortured Lucy Heartfilia (while taking the form of Natsu with his Mirror Mirror) after capturing her while she was on a job with Team Natsu, to the point where she couldn't stand. Although she was saved by Natsu in the end, Eagle said that he would do whatever it takes to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all. When it comes to matching his abilities, Eagle can be arrogant and sees the weak as nothing but a stain on life. Although he is remotely powerful, Eagle can't beat his brother, mostly because Falcon's Ice Magic is combined with a form of light magic. Eagle also possess a deep hatred for Dragon Slayers and Celestial Spirit Mages, but the reason behind this is unknown. On a side note, Eagle had a strong respect for enemies who managed to fight him in a longand tring match, and those whom he respected was Kagura, Erza, Lucy (sometimes), the Strauss siblings, and ironically Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. History Not much is known about Eagle's past. What is mostly known was that when he and his twin brother were three years old, their parents were murdered by three criminals who broke into their house to rob. Left as orphans, Eagle and his brother were taken in by'' Makarov Dreyar who sensed their potential in magic. Eagle and his brother trained under the use of their respected elements, Falcon an Ice Maker Mage and Eagle became a Fire Maker, to which both became the two youngest and strongest wizards within Fairy Tail at the time. Arpound a year later, Eagle started to look into the study of Black Arts and became obsesse with them, to which he even practiced it, even keeping it a secret from his own brother and everyone from the Guild. Magic and Abilities 'Black Arts' (黒い魔法 ''Kuroi Mahō): Eagle is a highly skilled user of Dark Magic, although he is not highly as skilled as his master, nor Zeref. Still, his abilities in this magic were strong enough for him to kill his own master and other Mages. Although he desires to be as strong as Zeref, Eagle himself has mastered several spells within Dark Magic, always using it to achieve his own gain. When using his magic, Eagle will use of emotions to increase their power and will use them to also cause internal pain to others, as such it was Black Arts that led him to the creation of a new form of Pain Spells. He himself will randomly outburst his magic and kill them without hesitation. Even when he was younger, Eagle managed to learn several spells known by Zeref, and such are Death Magic. *'Death Magic' (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō): '''Death Magic is a form of the '''Black Arts allows Eagle to kill an living being that he may desire. However, it is uncontrollable at certain moments, which is seen when he becomes remotely angry at Natsu, shortly after the latter had rescued Lucy, therefore messing up Eagle's plan in using her as a magic tool. When focusing on his goals and deadly desires, Eagle has perfect control over it, and it was seen when he killed his adoptive parents without a sense of hesitation. Living Magic '(生活魔法 ''Seikatsu Mahō):A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that allows the user to breathe life into an object, either being rubble or the earth itself. However, Eagle has rarely been seen using this magic, but rumors state that he has created several demonic creatures, all of which are dormant. '''Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Eagle has the ability to transform into his enemies, allowing him to copy their magic abilities. However, it consumes al lot of magic power, despite the fact hecan transform at will, and has been the reason he has snuck into Magnolia several times. Darkness Magic-''' A type of Magic Eagle learned during his early years as a Dark Mage. Eagle mastered many spells within Darkness Magic, including several of Zero's spells. *Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲, ダークロンド, ''Dāku Rondo) *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio) *'Dark Wave' *'Dark Delete' *'Genesis Zero' Telepathy-'Eagle is able to speak to others telepathically, no matter how far they are. He has sued this skill to taunt Fairy Tail, espiecially Natsu Dragneel, when the Dragon Slayer came to save Lucy. He also can jack into another Mage's telepathy without effort. Eagle only uses it for his enemies and only speaks to his allies when he needs to. However, the spell can only be broken if he is attacked by the person he transformed into. Mirror Mirror (ミラーミラー, Mirā Mirā): Mirror Mirror is one Eagle's most dangerous spells. Similar to Gemi and Mini's abilities Eagle can take the form of his enemies (without contact or touch), however it is to a much higher extent. Eagle himself can use his enemies magic abilities while simultaneously draining them of their magic power. Eagle has commonly used this ability to torture Lucy as Natsu much to her horror. He would frequently use his voice and antics, and sometimes his attacks. He can also return his orignal form at will. *Natsu Mirror: As Natsu, Eagle can perfectly wield Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, while draining Natsu of his energy, even though they are seperated from each other, no matter the distance. Eagle used this form to gleefully torture Lucy, much to her horror causing her more pain. However, even while in Natsu form he lost to Natsu Dragneel whop came to save Lucy. After Natsu carried Lucy out to safety, Eagle stated that Natsu was his best adversary. *Gajeel Mirror: One of Eagle's rare Mirror moves. He uses this to confuse Fairy Tail during his first encounter with the three Dragon Slayers a week before capturing Lucy. *Wendy Mirror: Eagle used his Wendy Mirror to infiltrate Fairy Tail during a job, previously capturing Wendy and taking her place. With his manipulation, Eagle led Fairy Tail into a trap. Shortly afterward, laughing maliciously he returned to his original form and imprisoned Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Lucy. He was defeated later on by the Three Dragon Slayers. 'Fire Magic: '''Being a former Fire Mage, Eagle possess mastery over Fire Magic. He can manipulate fire to his will, as seen in his fight with Natsu, where he easily deflected his attackers, despite the Mage being a Dragon Slayer. '''Immense Strength: '''Although he relies on the usage of his magic, Eagle has shown to have an immense physical prowess. His strength allows him to perform other physical feats, many of which could be seen as impossible to do. His strength has also allowed him to easily face Natsu and Gajeel head on, although with the two combined their strength is seen to be higher than Eagle's. Still, his strength allows him to effortlessly confront his enemies in open combat and show no strain at all. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Eagle possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel simultaneously. He has also dodged several attacks from Erza who when using her Heaven's Wheel Armor where she can unleash several swords and throw them all as projectiles toward an enemy. Immense Durability: Eagle has constantly shown to be incredibly durable. He has shown to take extremely powerful assaults from his enemies and shown to still be standing without being scathed or injured. Even when in hand-to-hand combat he shows his durability by fighting several enemies at once and managing to take several hits without even flinching or moving.The most known time was when he took three Fire Dragon's Roar, 'Iron Dragon's Roar' and Sky Dragon's Roar all at once managing to remain uninjured and still standing straight with his right hand out showing his ability to absorb their power as well, in which he remained unscathed by the explosion that followed the collision of the three attacks. He has also stopped powerful Dragon Slayer meele attacks, such as Sky Dragon's Claw from Wendy, who uses her magic to enhance her physical damage. The same went for Gajeel and Natsu. During his first fight with the three Dragon Slayers, he quickly stopped several claw and jaw attacks at once while quickly moving one arm before countering with Dark Wave. He has also shown to have strong resistance to light magic, although it is the only magic that can actually hurt him the most. Enhanced Sensor: Eagle has a high attribute of heightened senses. He was able to sense the three Dragon Slayers Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, and Natsu Dragneel from more than a mile away, even long before they arrived at his base. This goes into with him not even hearing them or seeing them. Immense Magic Power: As a powerful Dark Mage, Eagle possess large amount of Magic Power. He can release his Magic Power as a potent aura around him, which can cause even the ground itself to shake. His power has been described as a force that brings terror and pain by Lucy Heartfilia to Natsu and the other guild members of Fairy Tail. Because of this, many Fairy Tail mages find it difficult to confront him in a head-on fight, although Natsu recklessly charges on him. Master Hand to Hand Combatant-Although he rarely fights, Eagle''' is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter and often uses his magic to extend his abilities. He was able to par with both Natsu and Gajeel in a two-on-one match, later three on one match when Wendy joined in the fight after being knocked out. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Eagle has also displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists. He is capable of holding out his own against even Fairy Tail's strongest fighters, either being Erza or Gildarts, but is still unable to beat them. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although rarely seen, Eagle is also a master swordsman, often creating swords with his dark magic which he uses to fight against Erza in their fights. Aside from creating swords out of magic, he also has a katana that bears a skull by its handle. His skills with his katana has demonstrated to leave Erza shocked, even causing her to tumble of her feet. When deciding not to kill his enemies, he uses Kagura Mikazuchi's ability which is Style of the Undrawn Long Sword.'''When using this Eagle has demonstrated the ability to easily deflect incoming attacks being projectiles or magic itself. However, even against Kagura he still loses. Equipment '''Apocalypse (黙示録, Mokushiroku): Eagle wields 'The Bringer of Death"'', to use most of his Dark Magic, when not using his hands. The staff itself is in destructible as it carries the souls of countless demons. It is able to cause a tremor on the ground by a simple touch on the ground and can cause a wave of magic by only a single swipe. According to Mavis and Makarov, if Eagle would have fully unleashed the power of his staff, countless of innocent souls would be corrupted that would bring up the ending of the world. '''Twin Demons''' (双子悪魔, Futago Akuma); Along with his staff, Eagle wielded two katanas known as the Twin Demons, or subsequently known as the '''Fairy Tail Death Bringers by Team Natsu, these blades wielded a tremendous amount of dark magic and thus were enhanced with said magic. Eagle only fought with them while unsheathed, and utilized Kagura's Style of the Undrawn Sword, and thus made him an exceptionally powerful swordsmen, although only Kagura could surprisingly par with him, while Erza was also able to par. Upon his final battle, Eagle lost these blades to Kagura who managed to destroy them with the aid of Makarov, who later confronted the Dark Mage in a final battle with Mavis. Battles & Events *Eagle Sky vs Falcon Sky (won), later lost in a rematch *Eagle Sky vs Natsu Dragneel (lost) *Eagle Sky vs Erza Scarlet & Gray Fullbuster (lost) *Eagle Sky vs Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell (Draw) *Eagle Sky vs Makarov Dreyar (interrupted & withdrew) *Eagle Sky vs Thunder God Tribe (won) *Eagle Sky vs [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Gear Shadow Gear] (won) *Eagle Sky vs Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden (won) *Eagle Sky vs Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss (lost) *Eagle Sky vs Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel (lost) *Eagle Sky vs Millianna & Arana Webb(won) *Eagle Sky vs Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages (won) *Eagle Sky vs Kagura Mikazuchi (lost) *Eagle Sky vs Mavis Vermilion & Makarov Dreyar (lost) Trivia *In Fairy Tail: The Dawn of a new Dark Age, Eagle was the main antagonist and first mentioned Dark Mage who was in Fairy Tail, aside from Hades, the former Second Guild Master. Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guilds Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Main Character Category:Darkness Magic User